La conejita de la caja
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Soldier 76 y le tiene preparado una sorpresa. Dedicado para Plagahood.


**La conejita de la caja:** **Pequeño One-Shot de Overwatch entre y Soldier 76, donde ella le prepara una pequeña sorpresa para el americano.**

 **No soy dueño de Overwatch, éste pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y empresas.** **Dedicado para Plagahood.**

* * *

\- _"Jejeje, esto le va a encantar a Soldier 76".-_ Pensaba Hana Song, mientras que terminaba los preparativos para aquel militar, el cual se hallaba en las vísperas de su cumpleaños.

Sí, se venía un gran momento para aquel militar de cabellos blancos, todos en "Overwatch" estaban terminando los preparativos para su fiesta sorpresa. Lena era la que se encargaba junto con McCree del armado, mientras que Mercy y Genji se hacían cargo del pastel **(o torta de cumpleaños como le decimos en Argentina)** , Zarya mantenía ocupado a Jack Morrison junto con Winston y varios más de que este no pisara el Cuartel General de Overwatch por ningún momento hasta la hora indicada.

\- Oigan, ¿alguien vio a Hana?.- Preguntó Briggite, mientras que terminaba con los globos y de colgar el cartel de _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ con la ayuda de su padre, Torbjörn y Reinhardt.

\- No, desde esta mañana que está desaparecida, espero que no haya ido a combatir a Talon sola.- Mencionó Amelie Lacroix, la cual estaba terminando de envolver el regalo para su novio.

\- Creí que estaba con Ana y Pharah.- Señaló la hija de Torbjörn.

\- Imposible, si ellas están aquí.- Respondió Mei, viendo que madre e hija se hacían cargo de los últimos preparativos.

\- ¿No fue de misión esta mañana junto con Junkrat y Roahog?.- Preguntó Genji.

\- Imposible, hoy no hubo nada de combates.- Fue la respuesta de Zarya, la cual depositó las bebidas en la mesa.

\- Mmmmmm, esperemos que no se haya ido.- Pidió Mercy con preocupación en su voz.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron Bastion y Orisa, los cuales cargaban una caja que estaba decorada con varios símbolos de la Gamer coreana, pero no había rastros de la joven.

\- ¿Qué hay ahí?.- Preguntó Junkrat, viendo que esa caja era bastante grande.

\- Mmmm, de seguro se lo enviaron algunos amigos de Jack en el extranjero.- Sostuvo Mei, mientras que iban acomodando los regalos en una parte de la mesa y de ahí llegaba Lúcio con la noticia de que el rubio americano estaba llegando al Cuartel General, así que comenzaron a tomar posiciones, apagaron las luces y de ahí esperaron de que Jack entrara al sitio.

* * *

Pronto, con las luces apagadas, Jack Morrison, Comandante de Overwatch llegó al lugar, acompañado por Winston y Widowmaker, la cual fue hasta la entrada principal para recibirlo, para después conducirlo hacia la sala principal.

\- Parece que se fundió un foco o falló un tablero: Athena, verifica si todo está bien.- Pidió el americano y la Computadora comenzó su trabajo.

\- _Todos los Sistemas funcionan a la perfección, Comandante Morrison.-_ Informó Athena, mientras que Jack quedaba perplejo y de ahí, las luces se encendieron.

Justo cuando se quedó pensativo, las luces se encendieron y de allí aparecieron sus Camaradas de Armas.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, JACK!.- Exclamaron todos los presentes, mientras que éste reaccionaba y recibía la sorpresa.

La fiesta había comenzado, pero cuando le fueron entregando los regalos, allí estaba uno de ellos pero faltaba alguien: Hana Song, ¿en dónde podía estar la Gamer coreana?. No lo sabía, preguntaba a todos pero ninguna respuesta. Justo cuando le tocó abrir la caja que estaba para él, ésta comenzó a moverse.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué será esto?.- Preguntó el rubio y cuando comenzó a abrirla, algunos se protegieron porque pensaban que podía ser una trampa de "Talon" y apuntaron sus armas, pero en ese momento, desde el interior de aquel paquete, allí salió una coreana vestida como traje y orejas de conejita playboy, la cual cayó sobre Jack y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.- Exclamó ella, besándolo en los labios.- Mi Conejito Rubio.

Nadie podía creerlo, lo tenía todo planeado, ese fue el "regalo" que la coreana le dio al Gamer, quien no lo desaprovechó por ningún momento, ya que la tomó a su "Conejita" y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Gracias, Hana, lo mismo a ustedes, chicos, éste es el mejor cumpleaños de todos.- Agradeció el Comandante Morrison, mientras que continuaba besando a la Gamer y proseguían con la fiesta.

 **Fin.**


End file.
